It is well known that LDPE and similar polymers, e.g. polyolefines, in such applications, are subject to degradation under the influence of energetic solar radiation, oxygen in the air, and thermal stresses. This degradation leads to loss of strength in the film, so that it readily tears or cracks and thus has a limited service life.